


Marvel One Shots

by swritings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Multiple one shots with your favourite characters from the Marvel Universe.





	1. Cap taught me that - Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Cramps are killing you but luckily your best friend Peter Parker comes to the rescue.

“Hey, you weren’t in school today. Are you okay?” a tentative voice sounded at the door, waking you from your slumber, “Oh, your mom let me in by the way - I’m not a total creep.”

“Peter?” you questioned lifting your head but immediately regretting that doing that as it began aching. “Oh shit.”

“Hey,  _are_  you okay?” He came further into the room, concern lilting his words.

“Just dandy,” you replied, now fully aware of every little ache and how killer your cramps were. “God,  _fuck_! That hurt!” It was that time of the month and for some reason this month was particularly nasty. It was bad enough to make you stay home from school, something you rarely did. You hadn’t texted Peter either, so it made sense that your best friend would come swinging by (no pun intended). He worried too much.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Peter was now in full panic mode looking for whatever was hurting you. “Come on, tell me please,” he begged you kneeling in front of your bed, hands holding yours.

“It’s nothing, Peter. Just go home.” You were fine with just spending your afternoon in misery.

“No, I’m not leaving you when you’re hurt.” The determined tone made you stop, knowing he wouldn’t give up until you gave in.

“Urgh, fine,” you scooched up so your back hit your headboard patting the space beside you. He quickly did so, eyes scanning your body to find out what was causing you distress.

“So, you know how women’s bodies are different from men’s?” You searched his eyes and was met with confusion.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head a frown crossing.

“Well, this is a thing women have and-”

“-Is this your period,” he cut in.

“Yeah,” you blinked surprised. How did he know that?

“Oh, well we’ve already learned about that in school. You could just have told me,” he said nonchalantly. “We got to watch that Captain America video and everything,” he nudged your shoulder with a smile making you laugh.

“I’ll do that next time Peter,” you chuckled, “it’s just that some boys don’t really take it too well,” you shrugged sliding down so you could hold a stomach against your stomach.

“Are you, uh, is that cramps?” he asked a frown on his face. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Nah, thanks, Pete, but I’ve already taken medicine and I’ve lost my hot water bottle somewhere,” you grimaced, scolding yourself for not going out and buying another sooner.

“Wait, so warmth helps?” He asked which you nodded to, already drifting off again. “Okay, just a minute.”

You didn’t bother asking what he was doing despite hearing him fumble around in the background. Sleep would help evade the cramps.

“Please tell if I’m crossing any boundaries,” he came up behind pulling you close to his now only t-shirt clad upper body, hands replacing the pillow you had placed on your stomach. He must have gotten rid of his hoodie, you thought drowsily.

Your stomach interrupted into butterflies as his warm hands soothed the pain. He rubbed small circles hoping it would alleviate at least some of the aching.

“Thanks, Pete,” you whispered. The crush you had on him only grew as he with time and him doing things like this was not helping you move on.

“No problem, Y/N,” he replied back, thankful you couldn’t see the blush covering his face. You settled into his chest allowing sleep to take over as his body surrounded you.

Peter hoped you couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating but that thought soon escaped him as you rested your hands on top of his, sweet snores leaving your mouth. He let his face into your neck, allowing himself for a moment to relish in the moment and not worry about saving anyone. You were his one and only focus for the night, he thought to himself before succumbing to sleep, too. 

_His one and only._


	2. Keep your cool - Peter Parker/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to meet Tony’s girlfriend who he might have a slight crush on.

“If you look to your left you’ll find Vision’s room and your temporary one you can use if you ever decide to stay a night here,” Tony pointed to his left, the other hand clasped onto Peter’s shoulders as he led him around the compound. He wanted to give him the big tour before anyone else got the chance and Peter was quick to agree, wanting to see every cool thing Stark had built.

“Do be careful when changing - Vision doesn’t really understand walls,” he scrunched his nose up. “Moving on,” he said pulling Peter down the hall.

The clicking of your high heels could be heard before the booming of your voice. “TONY!”

“Oh boy,” Tony mumbled before turning with a smile, arms spread out in a welcoming gesture. “Hi, honey.”

“Don’t call me honey right now, Tony.” You were angry, no, more irritated with the man standing in front of you, looking like he had no care in the world. You knew better though, you could see the nervousness along with regret swimming in his eyes. “You can’t keep dodging meetings, Tony. We had a deal.”

“I know, I’m sorry honey,” he took a step forward clasping your hands in his, “I just wanted to show Peter around before he had to leave again.” His words brought your attention to the teenager behind him.

“Oh, sorry you had to see that. I’m Y/N,” you stepped past Tony reaching out to shake Peter’s hand.

“I-I know,” he said shakily, a clammy hand holding yours. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open as he took you in. “Is this- what is- are you really here?” He questioned you  _and_  Tony.

“Yes kiddo, better close that mouth before you catch a fly,” Tony joked wrapping an arm around your waist. He had never seen the kid that starstruck before but you were special so it didn’t surprise him that Peter was freaking out.

“I’m really here,” you smiled sweetly at Peter. “Wo-” A beep interrupted whatever Peter was about to say and you gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting,” you gave Tony a pointed look, “but let me know when you’re here again Peter. I would love to get to know you.” You patted his shoulder twice before returning your attention to Tony.

“I’ll let you off this one time,” he was already thanking you profusely before you could finish your sentence, “but just this one time. Come to my office after, I’ve got some papers for you to sign,” you shook your head at him but placed a soft kiss on his lips before leaving.

The two men watched you leave and as soon as you had turned around a corner Peter erupted. “Was that really Y/N? She’s amazing! I saw a video of her fighting one of those alien things and she totally kicked its ass!”

“Calm down Peter,” Tony said, “Best not to let her boyfriend know about your crush on her, right?”

Peter’s face fell and panic brushed over his frame. “No. No, Mr Stark. I didn’t- It isn’t like tha-” he rambled trying to fix the situation.

“I was joking Peter,” Tony said calmly, trying not to let his amusement show. “Now, let’s get this party started again.”

“Oh, of course, you were, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled to himself, face flushed, hurrying to reach the older man who was already several feet ahead.

***

“She was gorgeous. She had the most beautiful smile ever,” he gushed to Ned, “and she was so nice and sweet.”

“No way, you really got to meet her?” Ned asked eyebrows raised high in surprised.

“Yeah, she even said she wanted to see the next time I was there. She ‘would love to get to know me’,” Peter smiled widely at the shock on Ned’s face.

“Dude, that is so sweet. I’m totally jealous.”

 


End file.
